A drawing frame typically has an intake device for drawing in, stretching, calendaring, and/or otherwise treating one or more slivers. The treated slivers are deposited, typically by a coiler, in a can or container that sits underneath the intake device and that is rotated on a turntable about a vertical axis.
Such machines operate at very high speed so that the intake device must be closely juxtaposed with the top of the can into which the treated sliver is deposited. This problem is complicated by the fact that these cans come in several different sizes.
Accordingly it is standard to make the housings of such frames vertically separable so that different spacers can be inserted between the upper and lower parts to accommodate cans of different heights. This solution is cumbersome in practice and requires that a large stock of expensive spacers be manufactured and kept, adaptation of a drawing frame to another can height being very difficult.